Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device.
Background Information
A conventional ground fault detection device for detecting ground faults in a direct-current power source grid includes a battery group, in which a detection resistor and a coupling capacitor for direct-current cutoff are connected between a pulse signal generating means or device and a ground fault detection terminal connected to a direct-current negative electrode feed line, and a reduction in insulation resistance during a ground fault is sensed from the difference between a reference voltage and the detected voltage of a pulse signal occurring at a point of connection of the detection resistor and the coupling capacitor (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-138434).